


Come On Baby, This Laugh is on Me

by ViktuuriSakurai



Series: All The Years Between Us [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Angst, Confessions, Domestic Violence, Harry is still in love with Louis, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Louis, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Non-Consensual, Physical Abuse, Post-Divorce, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape Recovery, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktuuriSakurai/pseuds/ViktuuriSakurai
Summary: [Prompt: "Harry, I need you to come to ward 12 at the hospital. Just tell them you're Jamie's dad."Harry and Louis were married, but divorced after having Jamie (who's now 2). Louis has a new boyfriend who gets quite violent.]“Papa!” Jamie gave the same cheeky smile as Harry does.“Hey, my little Jamie-bear.” Harry went over and picked up the toddler, kissing his head. “What happened to your face, did one of your teddies beat you up?” It made the boy giggle.“He was running and tripped.” Louis piped up. “Fell onto the tv stand. Had a little cry, but he was fine after a few minutes. Thought I’d better bring him here ‘cause it swelled so quickly, just to be safe, y’know.” Louis and Harry had remained friends after their divorce and not just for Jamie’s sake, so why did Louis sound so strained?





	Come On Baby, This Laugh is on Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first One Direction story. I've been reading 1D fics for about two years and everything I know about the band and their families is solely through fanfiction - before, I could only confidently tell you which ones were Harry and Zayn, no clue on the others. Please be gentle with me.

_Harry, I need you to come to ward 12 at the hospital. Just tell the reception you’re Jamie’s dad._

Harry immediately felt sick reading Louis’ text. _Text._ He couldn’t even call to tell the younger man what was so wrong with their son that he needed medical attention.

He rushed to the hospital, speeded, just like he did when Louis was in labour. What was a 100 pound fine and 3 points on his license when it comes to Louis and Jamie?

Parking the car was a nightmare. His plan to bypass reception was haltered, he already knew which ward his son was in, why did he need to be told by one of the slowest working people in all of mankind. He knows why, of course, because he was being made to suffer by Loui’s vague text – he wasn’t _allowed_ to call harry – and his mind wandering into places he really didn’t want it to when it came to his little boy. Running down the hall, despite getting told not to, Harry came into the room and was greeted with curls and a toothy grin. His little Jamie-bear… with a bloody, deep graze under his eye, on his cheekbone, bruising and swelling spread underneath his eye and down his cheek. 

“Papa!” Jamie gave the same cheeky smile as Harry does.

“Hey, my little Jamie-bear.” Harry went over and picked up the toddler, kissing his head. “What happened to your face, did one of your teddies beat you up?” It made the boy giggle.

“He was running and tripped.” Louis piped up. “Fell onto the tv stand. Had a little cry, but he was fine after a few minutes. Thought I’d better bring him here ‘cause it swelled so quickly, just to be safe, y’know.” Louis and Harry had remained friends after their divorce and not just for Jamie’s sake, so why did Louis sound so strained?

“Well… as long as he is alright.” Now Harry felt nervous. “How about we go get you a muffin for being a brave boy?” Jamie chanted _‘ya, ya, ya’_ as the doctor entered the room.

“Is someone feeling better, perhaps because papa is here now?” Louis didn’t miss what she was getting at, but seemed confused.

“Louis is a great dad. He’s just tired, that’s all. I’m tired and I just got here. So, when can we take Jamie home?”

“His discharge papers just need signing. He won’t be left with a scar, only bruising for a few weeks and keep the graze clean with boiled water, make sure it’s cooled down first.” Another unnecessary remark. “And someone from Children’s Social Care will be in touch with you, Mr Tomlinson to dis-“

“What?!” Louis exclaimed, cutting off the doctor. “Why the hell are calling them, it was an accident. He’s two years old, they’re clumsy, you must see this all the time!”

“Lou, it’s okay. They have actual cases that need looking into. You’re not a bad parent and Jamie loves you to pieces.”

“As I was saying, Mr Styles, it is routine procedure we must take and treat very seriously. If this was a one-time thing, we may have put it down to Jamie’s age, but considering he was brought in last month with a similar story, I have no choice but to call them.”

The younger man looked at Louis, who turned his head. “You never me about that.”

“It was a bump on the head. You saw him the next day, he was completely normal. If it had been urgent, I would have told you.”

“It seems I was right to call them. Expect a call either later today or tomorrow. If there is nothing wrong at home, then you have nothing to worry about, Mr Tomlinson. The papers are at the desk.” The doctor didn’t fail to give her look of disapproval before leaving the divorced couple and their son.

The taller man broke the awkward silence. “Sorry, Lou, I didn’t mean to make things worse.”

“You didn’t. Should have told you.” He picked up Jamie’s changing bag. “Mind giving us a lift back? Got a cab here.”

“As long as we stop off for food first, right, Jamie?” He earned an excited nod. “I’ve always got his car seat attached. You go sign the papers and I’ll get this guy in the car.” Harry moved Jamie onto his hip. “Don’t worry, Lou, you’ve done nothing wrong.” He reassured as he walked passed, sliding his fingers down Louis’ hand like he had done many times when they were together, and had continued to do when Louis needed comforting.

The car ride was quiet aside from Jamie’s squeaky voice every time he saw a car, or a dog, or a tree and Harry telling him how clever he was after every word… you get the gist, it really wasn’t that quiet. Luckily, the coffee shop was, Harry didn’t want to be shouting to talk to Louis. Ordering a green tea for himself, Harry ordered a chocolate-loaded, sugar-loaded, coffee-loaded Frappuccino for Louis and a cheese toastie, blueberry muffin and orange juice for Jamie – he wasn’t letting him become a sugar junkie like Louis.  

“I can’t believe he’s starting pre-school so soon already.” Harry watched the toddler fondly as he tucked into his muffin. “Seems like yesterday he was screaming his lungs out after being born. Remember when he pulled out the bag of icing sugar when you were making cakes?” Harry laughed.

“Yes! I was cleaning the kitchen nonstop for days. Everywhere I turned, there was a layer of powder.” Louis finally smiled. “Plus, he got it in his hair and mine – wasn’t happy about that, mister.” Louis poked Jamie’s chubby cheek, the non-bruised one.

“Wouldn’t swap him for the world, though.” Harry flicked his head, moving the hair from his face before letting out a loud laugh when Jamie attempted the same thing with his own curls.

Louis gave a warm smile. “He’s definitely your son, Hazza.”

“He’s definitely your son, too, Lou. He’s a mini-me, but you gave birth to him. I still think that’s amazing.” Harry’s expression changed when he reminisced about the two of them and it made Louis’ heart ache.

“I should get him back, he looks tired.” Louis spoke, interrupting his own thoughts.

“You’re right.” There was a flash of sadness in Harry’s eyes. “Come, Jamie-bear. Maybe you’ll fall asleep in the car.” He made airplane noises getting the toddler out of the highchair and all the way to his car.

The taller man carried a sleeping Jamie into the house after Louis unlocked the door, taking him to his room – decorated with dinosaurs and his name above his big boy bed. 

Louis was in the kitchen, head in his hands, when Harry came down. “All tucked in.” Harry spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb Louis’ thoughts. “Listen, Lou… I’ll be here when they come. You’re not a bad parent and I won’t let them make you feel like that. Jamie couldn’t ask for a better daddy.” Harry made his way over to the shorter man; Louis had been crying. “I will not let them take Jamie from you.” He raised a hand to cup Louis’ wet cheek, pressing their foreheads together, both their eyes closing at the touch. “I promise, Louis.”

The silence was different this time, familiar to both of them. All Louis needed to do was raise his head just a little bit more –

“Louis!”

Louis’ eyes shot open, pulling away from Harry and wiped his face dry before going to greet Rich.

Richard Burk. Twenty-eight years old gym manager. 6’2. Copper-brown hair. Brown eyes. Broad shoulders. The kind of man who kissed his muscles and them how much he loved them. The completely opposite to Harry.

“Dinner not ready yet?”

“No.” Harry glared at Richard. “Dinner is not ready yet. You know where the kitchen is.”

“Oh, great, if it isn’t Harry Porter.” Rich grumbled.

“It’s Harry Potter, _Dick_. Get it right.” He pats Louis’ shoulder. “I’ll facetime Jamie in the morning. Night, Louis.”

Louis lowered his head, letting his ex-husband make his own way out. “Y-Yeah. Night, Harry.” Shedding his jacket when he heard the door close and headed for the stairs.

“Where do you think you’re going? What about my dinner?” He watched Louis, not once smiling since he walked through the door.

“Like Harry said,” Louis bitched back. ”You know where the kitchen is.” He was not in the mood for Rich’s shit. “Ahh! R-Rich, get off! You’re hurting me.” Louis cried, Rich’s large hand squeezing around his already bruised wrist.

“I asked you where my fucking dinner was and you give me that kind of attitude. Because that fucking twat was here? I told you the kid was fine, but no, you had to get him involved.” Rich was shouting in Louis’ face, the smaller man keeping his head turned way.

“Jamie is Harry’s son, too and he gave us a lift home.” The pain was getting worse. “Was I supposed to carry him all the way home from the hospital or have you moan about the cost of a cab? It’s your fault that-“ Louis stopped himself.

“It’s my fault, what?” What is my fucking fault this time, Louis?!”

He finally faced Rich. “That Jamie has a black eye because you pushed him and everyone will be looking at me like I’m the bad parent!”

Louis woke up on the stairs, disoriented, tasting and smelling blood. Sitting up, Louis wiped his face and hissed. Bastard had head-butted him, but Louis counted his blessings that his nose wasn’t broken. He gripped the handrail to pull himself up, noting the sky was darker so concluded that he’d been unconscious for at least an hour. Louis shrugged off his ruined t-shirt and used it to wipe whatever blood hadn’t dried on his face. He went into the bathroom to wash the rest of and caught sight of the bruising that has started across the bridge of his nose. “Shit.” He groaned, rubbing his palm across his forehead, going to Jamie’s room and closing the door behind him.

Louis pulled out the spare duvet from under the bed, because Jamie is a blanket hoarder – like Harry – and laid next to the sleeping toddler, arm around him protectively.

XxXxX

“I just want everything to be perfect, Harry. Jamie is dressed nicely. The place is spotless. I baked cookies to give it a nice smell for fuck sake.” It had been a week since the incident and someone from social services was coming to see Jamie at home, talk about any worries and troubles, and potentially say Louis is an unfit father and he’ll never see Jamie again – at least, that’s what’s been happening in his nightmares, so naturally, Louis was panicking.

Harry held his shoulders, as if ready to get a motivational speech. “They will see Jamie is happy and well looked after. If they want evidence, they have my family, your family, and our friends. We are facing this together, so don’t be scared.” The doorbell rang. “I’ll get it. Go sit with Jamie.” He smiled sweetly, going to greet the woman waiting.

Harry tried to remain relaxed while Louis was as stiff as a board when they sat.

“I know its nerve wrecking, but I’ll start,” The woman in a thirties spoke softly. “I’m Connie, I’m from Children’s Social Care. I was asked to see Jamie because the frequency of his hospital visits.”

“There haven’t been that many.” Louis’ throat was dry.

“You’re right, he isn’t a montly regular, but I just want to help find the cause of his accidents. Whether it be down to his age, a physical or neurological condition or if there is something else at fault here. No one is here to take Jamie away from either of you.” Connie paused to read her notes. “It says you were one of the babies affected by the defective drug used to treat morning sickness in 1991, is that right?”

“There’s nothing defective about him.” Harry didn’t give Louis a chance to answer. “I think it’s incredible, we got our Jamie-bear because of it.” Louis felt his heart swell because he knew Harry meant those words. “Louis has been amazing with Jamie. He’s never gone without. I couldn’t ask for a better man to have my child than Louis.” There’s that content look in his eyes again.

“You said on the phone that you two divorced after Jamie was born, but you don’t seem to be uncomfortable in each other’s company” The social worker was prying, that was her job, but towards to the wrong people.

“We did stay friends, great friends.” Harry stated. “We knew everything about each other, saw everything. It was a mutual decision to end out marriage, but we’re more than just friends for Jamie’s benefit. We genuinely best friends.” He reiterated. “I speak to Jamie every day and try see him, too. I’ve got no worries about him in Louis’ care, I’d be the first to say something if I thought he was being mistreated.” He picked up Jamie, who was showing Harry a toy. “The doctor was out of order to accuse Louis of something like that. It’s clear she didn’t like us from a whole other season.”

“I don’t judge people based on their sexuality, Mr Styles. I’m only here for the child and see he has lots of toys.” He smiled at him, her voice going cheery as he directed it at Jamie. “Is it just the two of you here, Mr Tomlinson?”

“Uhm, no… My boyfriend, this is his place, we live here with him.” Louis chewed the inside of his cheek. “He worked a lot, so Jamie is usually asleep when he gets back.” Connie didn’t miss Harry’s expression change.

“You don’t like the boyfriend, Mr Styles?” She questioned.

“Whether I like him or not, I want Louis and Jamie happy, and he isn’t going to stop me from seeing my son.” Harry plastered on a smile.

Connie scribbled some notes. “It’s less stressful for the child if all parents or parental figures get along. Now,” her tone of voice changed. “We need to talk about Jamie’s hospital visits.”

“Like I told the doctor, he was running around and tripped. I couldn’t catch him in time, I can’t wrap him in bubble wrap. Do you think I like going to the hospital and having doctors look at me like I did it on purpose? I would never hurt my own son, he – “ Louis haltered, feeling Harry squeeze his knee. Louis rubbed his eyes with his finger and thumb, being mindful of his sore nose.

“I know you wouldn’t hurt Jamie and no one is saying that.” Harry’s eyes flickered towards Connie for a second, who mumbled ‘of course not’ as Harry continued. “I’m angry, too, Lou. We just gotta show them Jamie isn’t at risk.”

“I can see from my visit that Jamie is interacting well and hasn’t stopped smiling, and you both clearly dote on him. I’ll write up my report saying I have no concerns, but we will keep Jamie on our case list for now. I’ll make arrangements to visit the pre-school when he starts, then another home visit and if all is well, I can take him off our list. Of course, if we get another call about Jamie, we’ll have to move the meeting forward and get to the bottom of why we’re getting called. It’s not what ether of you want to hear, but I’m here to support the parents as well. I’ll leave my number before I go.” She pulled out her diary. “Jamie will start… after Christmas, is that correct?”

Harry nodded. “That’s right. We’re both happy with the place and the staff. Both our parents are down as emergency contacts, but myself and Louis will be ready ninety-nine percent of the time.” He was trying to cover all angles, passing the toddler to Louis, letting the woman out when she was done and came back to the living room, Louis clinging to their son. “It went as best as, Lou. They’re not going to take a child away from a good home.” Harry kissed his son’s head, his hand stroking down Louis’. “Your nose is swollen.”

“Yeah,” Louis forced out a laugh. “Jamie… throw something at me. He’s got a good aim, didn’t get it from you, that’s for sure.

“Oi, my aim ain’t that bad.”

“Please, you throw a ball forward and it lands behind you.” Louis’ voice changed tone. “Isn’t that right, Jamie? Papa isn’t very manly when it comes to sports. I’m the guy you come to when you wanna talk about football.”

“What if he doesn’t like footballs?” He knew Louis’ answer already.

“He can like or do whatever makes him happy, within reason, of course.” Louis said in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

“Of course.” Harry agreed, remembering when said the same thing to him years ago, but before he took a walk down memory lane, Harry cleared his throat. “I need to get to work. I’ll call you later, yeah? Bye, Jamie-bear.” He kissed the toddler’s cheek. “Don’t worry about today, Lou. If it comes to it, I’d take us on the run.”

“And join the circus?”

“You know I’m a great juggler.” His cheeky grin heated Louis’ cheeks up a little. “I’ll let myself out.” Before Harry got to the front door, he heard his name being called and turned his head, “Yeah, Lou?”

“Is it still alright to have Jamie the day before my birthday?”

“Already booked my day off. They made me work on your birthday, though, so I’m kinda bummed about that. I’ll come see you after my shift ends, promise. Bring your presents, too.”

“From Jamie?” He wanted confirmation.

“And from me.” It’s odd what makes a person feel warm inside.

XxXxX

“You’re at fucking work all day with heating and hot water! Jamie’s in the thickest pyjamas I could find with two blankets over him and I bet he’s still cold! I can’t boil the kettle a hundred fucking times a day, he needs a bath every day! So don’t get pissy at me for taking him to Harry’s for a decent bath, when you haven’t made the call to get the boiler fixed!”

“Why don’t you just leave him with that twat if it’s fucking warmer?” Rich grumbled.

“Because _Harry_ has a life, unlike me, who’s stuck in an ice box of a house with a vain, wannabe cage fighter every night. One who couldn’t give a shit if the man he’s supposed to love and his two year old son are freezing their arses off.” If Rich missed the sass in his voice, there was something wrong because Louis was passed caring at this point. “Maybe we’d be better off at Harry’s – “ Louis didn’t get to finish his sentence, finding himself on the floor, bits of broken glass digging into his hand as Louis tried to catch his fall, but failed. Pain shooting through his right wrist, making it weak and difficult to get up. His hips aching also after hitting the corner of the counter when Rich shoved him onto the floor.

“ _Harry_ might have put up with this attitude of yours, but I’m not him.” He kneeled down to Louis’ level, careful of the glass. “And next time you want to act like a bitch, I’ll treat you like one.” And regardless of Louis’ visible pain, he used the other’s shoulder as a lever.

That’s how the couple’s December started and continued. The atmosphere was tense, Louis trying to keep things peaceful for Jamie’s sake; luckily Rich was spending more time at the gym – if that was even possible – so the toddler was always sleeping when they argued. Louis slept in Jamie’s bed instead of the bed he was supposed to share with Rich, the least amount of time spent together the better, because every time Louis looked at the asshole’s face, he wants to either punch it or scream – maybe both. He’s also sick of plastering on a smile in front of Harry or his family. They don’t seem to have caught onto his short fuse and miserable moods. He doesn’t want to worry them, especially at Christmas time. Louis just wants to make it enjoyable for everyone, he always has, because Harry and his family have always made him feel special; never clumped his birthday and Christmas into one or made him feel any less special just because his birthday was on Christmas Eve.

Louis remembers the first birthday he had after him and Harry got together. Louis didn’t – couldn’t – answer Harry’s calls, his phone was dead, but the sweetest boy Louis had ever and would ever know made the effort to ensure Louis got his birthday presents on his birthday. Jay wasn’t too happy about Harry knocking at gone eleven at night, but she soon forgot it after seeing her baby’s eighteen year old face go bright red, too flushed to speak.

Why did he keep letting himself think about the past? The feelings it created – brought back – in his head, in his heart. It was his fault they ended their marriage – no matter how many times Harry tells people it was a mutual decision.

XxXxX

Jamie had no trouble finding the mini cardboard door labelled with the number 23 on his advent calendar – not like he did with number 1. Two bites later and he was done just as the doorbell rang.

“Jamie get your teddy. Papa’s here.” Louis called out, opening the door. “I’m cold just looking at you wearing so many layers.”

“Y’know, I wouldn’t mind the cold so much if it was snowing instead of rain and sludge.”

“Welcome to England. Think you’d be used to it by now.” Louis unintentionally grumbled, which unfortunately didn’t go unmissed by Harry.

“Cheer up, Louis, it’s your birthday tomorrow.” Like he could forget. “Me and Jamie have got a surprise for you.” Jamie has been _in on the surprises_ since he was six months old, but then again, Louis was near to popping when Jamie _gave_ his first Father’s Day gift at 38 weeks in the womb.

“You’re right.” Louis knows Harry would never not celebrate the other’s birthday. “I’ll come and get Jamie tomorrow”

“And your presents.” Harry sang cheerfully.

“And my presents.” Louis confirmed, pressing his lips together so he couldn’t smile as much as he wanted.

“Say bye to daddy.” Jamie echoed his papa, giving Louis a long cuddle and big kiss.

Louis almost didn’t want to let him go. “Be good and I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you.” He breathed out shakily after seeing them to the car. He had tomorrow to look forward to, at least.

“You make me want to vomit, you’re all over him.” Rich was across the room from Louis. “Why would someone be so fucking excited about an ex’s birthday unless he was fucked in the head.”

“Don’t. _Don’t_ talk about Harry like he’s a dumb piece of shit like you are.” The past month has been a nightmare. “Maybe if you was any sort of boyfriend, you wouldn’t get jealous of an amazing guy like Harry.” Well, it was too late to hold back now. “He’s never hurt me, would never dream of hurting Jamie! And I should have left after the first time you hit my son! I’m stupid for staying with a vain, self-centred freak who loves his muscles more than anything else, when I could have had Harry.” Louis was close to tears, finally admitting this all to himself out loud. “I’m so stupid for ending one of the best things that’s ever happened in my life and replacing it with you.”

“Carry on, Louis.”

“He’s kind and an incredible dad, I don’t want anyone else to be a father to Jamie or any other kids I’d have. He’s selfless, he can make himself look an idiot and act like a fool just to make people smile. His eyes are fucking bright and gorgeous and his smile is the same, and my Jamie is going to break just as many hearts as Harry has, and he’ll feel awful for doing it because he’d be just like Harry. While you… You’re an arrogant prick who’s dead behind the eyes, who thinks it’s alright to push people if they do something you don’t like. You’re a fucking caveman and I’m done. I’m done with this, being here and being with you.” Louis was shaking, he was so angry with the situation and with himself

“Are you done talking now?” Rich huffed. “I got a migraine listening to you bitch and moan, comparing me to that fucking pansy. From day one, you knew I wasn’t anything like saint fucking Harry, yet you bent over and let me fuck you. Do you know why? Because you were like a bitch in heat that night, but you act like it didn’t happen. You were gagging for it, now you complain all the time; _don’t do that, I don’t like it, it’s too rough, you’re too heavy.”_ His voice changed tone in attempted to mimic Louis. “Do you know why I put up with you?” He didn’t get an answer, only a glare. “Because you’ve got a great ass.”

“Not the first person to tell me that.” Louis grumbled, starting to feel uncomfortable when Rich smirked.

“Bet harry told you all the time. One thing I noticed about you, Louis, you like to be complimented and that’s why it was so easy to fuck you. You’re an attention whore, even if you pretend not to be.”

“I’m not like you.” Taking a step back, too late in realising his remark was a huge mistake when Rich’s smirk dropped and he charged towards Louis, who wasn’t fast enough to avoid Rich’s heavier body bashing into him and hitting his hip and shoulder on the wall for the umpteenth time in their relationship.

“I’ve let you get away with not fulfilling your duties in this relationship because I didn’t have the patience to listen to your whining.” His hand travelled to grip Louis’ hair, pulling his head back. “But, what did I tell you not long ago? Act like a bitch, and I’ll treat you like one.” Fear shot through Louis’ eyes, struggling to get out of Rich’s grip, only to have his hair pulled even harder. “As soon as I get what I’m owed, you can go.”

“I don’t want to!” Louis exclaimed, digging his heels into the carpet, but getting no success in stropping Rich from dragging him to the living room and forcing him down onto solid wood, winding Louis when he hit the desk with a thud.

“Who fucking cares.” Rich dismissed, yanking Louis’ hair when he tried to free himself, his other hand bringing down Louis’ tight jeans within seconds, just low enough to reveal Louis’ arse – he wasn’t messing around. “Don’t need to fucking prepare you, you’re used to it.” Smirking, he unzipped his loose jeans, letting them fall to his ankles and gave himself a couple of tugs to get fully hard.” He spread Louis’ cheeks apart, making him stiffen in fear. “Or, have you been giving Harry a go out of guilt? He could never say no to you, that was that twat’s fucking problem.” He grumbled before snapping his hips and pushing the tip of his cock into Louis, anger ensuring that he managed it on the first try.

Louis’ shriek filled the whole house, his body freezing on the wood, unable to even attempt to stop the cause of his pain in his back and pelvic muscles, the sickening pop squeezing tears from his eyes. His chin quivering, little whimpers of dread escaping through his lips as Rich continued his assault, sliding the rest of himself in despite Louis’ body trying to force him out.

The burn of being forced open and stretched, no preparation and very little lube – only what the condom offered – Louis was in tears, Rich’s tight grip on his bony hip meant the nightmare had just begun.

“I told you, Louis, not to keep pushing me.” He ignored Louis’ desperate cries as he pulled out, leaving only the head in. “This is your fault, hope you know that.” His rough thrust back in made the younger man scream, feeling the skin split from the intrusion. He never wanted to give Rich the satisfaction of hearing or seeing him cry, but right now that was out the window – he couldn’t do anything but scream and cry, scratching at the wood with one hand, the other tucked under his cheek, the least he could do for himself was make sure his nose and teeth didn’t get smacked into the piece of furniture.

His throat was beginning to hurt from all the screaming – and reminders from Rich that no one was coming to save him – he didn’t even know if there were any tears left to cry. His body was numb from head to toe, all he could do was lay there and take it like the whore that Rich – his boyfriend, the man he was willing to trust – said he was. To Rich, this wasn’t rape. This was putting Louis in his place; the slaps on his arse cheek every time Louis did go a little quiet was only another reminder of who’s on charge, the shape of his handprint getting darker.

“Giving up, Louis? Finally know who you being to? Not that Harry’ll want you now.” Distaste coated his words as he looked between himself and Louis, blood smeared on his length. “Got no choice but to stay with me, if I even want you now.” He scoffed. “Not when I know you’ll bend over for him in an instant.”

“Even… even if…” Louis huffed out, “Harry doesn’t want me anymore, I’ll never… settle for you again. He’s… a thousand times… better… than you-ahh!”

His speech angered Rich, the man thrusting in harder than before. He should have expected it after what he said, he couldn’t deny it, though. After all, it was his fault his marriage broke down, his fault he latched onto the first man who showed any interest in him. He made Jamie and Harry cry by his decision to break up their loving, little family; this was his punishment.

“ _What the hell is going on…_ ”


End file.
